Yugioh! DE - Episode 135
Survival Duel II Summary Cameron continues his survival duel challenge against the White Dorm's second teacher, Professor Billie Cary. Professor tries to bait Cameron by opening himself to a direct attack, but Cameron won't fall for it. Cary goes on the offensive with his "Chemistry" to prevent Cameron from enacting a Cure-Burn strategy. However, Cameron executes a combination with "Sunlight Unicorn", "Aircrack Storm", "Genex Universe" and "Hydro Genex" to unleash a powerful assault. Cary defends himself with "Tornado Wall" but Cameron's plan was to gain LP with "Hydro Genex's" effect and he succeeds. Cary counters with "Water Dragon Cluster" which renders "Hydro Genex" useless. Cameron manages to protect his monster from destruction, but Cary uses "Water Dragon Cluster's" effect to "split" itself into 2 "Water Dragons" from his Deck ignoring the summoning conditions. Cameron subsequently calls on the power of "Genex Ally Triforce" and manages to unlock its FIRE effect which paves Cameron's way to victory. Featured Duel: Cameron vs. Professor Cary Cameron starts the duel with 1600 LP. Turn 1: Cary Cary activates Field Spell: "A Legendary Ocean". Now the Levels of all WATER monsters in both players' hands and on the field are reduced by one, and all WATER monsters gain 200 ATK and DEF. Also "A Legendary Ocean" is treated as "Umi" while face-up on the field. He sets one card. Turn 2: Cameron Cameron Normal Summons "Cure Mermaid" ( 4/1500/800 → 3/1700/1000). He sets two cards. Turn 3: Cary Cary Normal Summons "Hydrogedon" ( 4/1600/1000 → 3/1800/1200). "Hydrogeddon" attacks "Cure Mermaid"; Cameron activates "Song of the Elements" to negate the attack then draw two cards. He sets one card. Turn 4: Cameron "Cure Mermaid" activates to increase Cameron's LP by 800 during each of his Standby Phases (Cameron 1600 > 2400). Cameron Normal Summons "Sunlight Unicorn" (1800/1000). Cameron activates "Sunlight Unicorn's" effect to flip the top card of his Deck, revealed to be "Aircrack Storm" which he adds to his hand. Cameron equips "Sunlight Unicorn" with "Angel Wing". "Sunlight Unicorn" attacks "Hydrogeddon"; Cary activates "Zero Gravity" to change the Battle Positions of all monsters on the field. Cameron sets one card. Turn 5: Cary Cary Normal Summons "Oxygeddon" ( 4/1800/800). He switches "Hydrogeddon" to Attack Position. "Hydrogeddon" attacks and destroys "Cure Mermaid". "Hydrogeddon" activates Cary Special Summons a second copy of "Hydrogeddon" from his Deck in Attack Position. The second "Hydrogeddon" attacks and destroys "Sunlight Unicorn". The second "Hydrogeddon" activates Cary Special Summons a third copy of "Hydrogeddon" from his Deck in Attack Position. "Angel Wing" activates and Cameron draws one card. Cameron activates "Armored Back" to return "Sunlight Unicorn" to the field in Attack Position and re-equips it with "Angel Wing". "Oxygeddon" attacks "Sunlight Unicorn" and they destroy each other in a double KO. "Angel Wing" allows Cameron to draw one card. The third "Hydrogeddon" attacks directly; Cameron activates Continuous Trap: "Ultimate Offering" to pay 500 LP (Cameron 2400 > 1900) to set a monster from his hand. A replay occurs and Cary cancels his attack. He sets two cards. Turn 6: Cameron Cameron Normal Summons "Genex Controller" (1400/1200). He Flip Summons "Snowman Eater"( 3/0/1900 → 2/200/2100) whose effect destroys a "Hydrogeddon". Cameron activates Continuous Spell: "Genex Universe" and he uses its effect to increase "Genex Controller's" Level by 1. Cameron tunes "Snowman Eater" with "Genex Controller" to Synchro Summon "Hydro Genex" ( 6/2300/1800 → 5/2500/2000) in Attack Position. Cameron equips "Hydro Genex" with "Aircrack Storm" allowing it to attack twice. "Hydro Genex" attacks and destroys a copy of "Hydrogeddon". Cary activates Continuous Trap: "Tornado Wall," so he will not take any Battle Damage from Cameron's attacks so long as "Umi" is on the field. "Hydro Genex" activates to increase Cameron's LP by "Hydrogeddon's" ATK (Cameron 1900 > 3500). "Hydrogeddon" can attack again, and it destroys the third "Hydrogeddon" and then "Hydro Genex" activates (Cameron 3500 > 5100). Cameron sets two cards. Turn 7: Cary Cary activates "Deuterion" in his hand, discarding it to add a "Bonding" Spell/Trap to his hand from his Deck, selecting "Bonding - D20". Cary activates Continuous Trap: "Call of the Haunted" to Special Summon "Deuterion" ( 5/2000/1400 → 4/2200/1600) from his Graveyard in Attack Position. "Deuterion" activates and Cary Special Summons "Oxygeddon" from his Graveyard in Attack Position. Cary Normal Summons a second copy of "Deuterion" ( 5/2000/1400 → 4/2200/1600). Cary activates "Bonding - D20" to tribute his 3 monsters to Special Summon "Water Dragon Cluster" ( 10/2800/2600 → 9/3000/2800) from his Deck in Attack Position. Cary activates "Water Dragon Cluster's" effect to negate "Hydro Genex's" effect and reduce its ATK to 0. "Water Dragon Cluster" attacks "Hydro Genex"; Cameron activates "Synchro Deflector" to negate the attack then destroy "Water Dragon Cluster". Cary activates "Water Dragon Cluster" to tribute itself and Special Summon 2 copies of "Water Dragon" ( 8/2800/2600 → 7/3000/2800) from his Deck in Defense Position. As Cary ends his Battle Phase, Cameron activates "Ultimate Offering's" effect (Cameron 5100 > 4600) to Normal Summon "Genex Ally Chemister" (200/400). Turn 8: Cameron Cameron activates "Hidden Armory" to mill the top card of his Deck to the Graveyard to return "Aircrack Storm" to his hand from his Graveyard at the cost of Normal Summoning this turn. Cameron activates "Genex Universe's" and he uses its effect to turn "Hydro Genex" into a FIRE monster. Cameron tunes "Hydro Genex" with "Chemister" to Synchro Summon "Genex Ally Triforce" (2500/2100) in Attack Position, and he equips "Triforce" with "Aircrack Storm". Cameron activates his set "Fiery Fervor" which he equips to "Triforce." "Fiery Fervor" doubles "Triforce's" ATK during battle when Cary has a monster with higher ATK than Triforce (2500 > 5000). "Triforce" can attack twice and it attacks and destroys both "Water Dragons". "Triforce's" FIRE effect allows it to inflict damage to the opponent equal to the ATK of a monster it destroys by battle an this effect activates twice (Cary 3300 > 500 > 0). Cameron wins. Featured Cards Navigation Category:Cameron's Duels Category:Maya's Duels